Not Right For You
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Kurt estaba consciente de que dedicar tantas horas de su tiempo a un recuerdo estaba mal. Y sabía que Jeffrey Anthony Sterling no era correcto para él. (Post "Soul Sucker")


**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Right For You<strong>

El sentimiento de abrumación le inundó. Respiró lentamente y presiono _enter_. Dejó que el ciberespacio hiciera el resto. Dejó salir un suspiró y cerró su laptop. Tomo sus pastillas, dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche. Se acostó en su cama y apagó su lámpara.

Mañana sería otro día.

…

_Kurt Hummel: Rach, necesito que canceles mi cuenta de Facebook, twitter y cualquier otra red social que tenga. No hay cambios hasta nuevo aviso. No quiero llamadas ni nada. Solo… necesito respirar._

…

Sintió la brisa del mar chocar con su rostro e instintivamente abrió los ojos. Frente a él, la inmensidad del mar, el cielo azul que se reflejaba en aguas turquesas, gaviotas que volaban a la distancia. El todo y la nada, juntos.

Dejó salir un suspiro. Desde que había llegado a California, la vida se le había ido en suspiros y libros.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa que estaba detrás de él, dejando a un lado lo que le había rodeado las últimas cuatro horas.

Revisó la contestadora. Tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_-Kurt, sé que eres un adulto maduro y responsable, pero te agradecería que pudieras hacerme más llamadas eventuales. Espero que… estés mejorando. Cuídate hijo. Te amo._

Borró el mensaje y soltó otro suspiro. Se dirigió a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que estaba quedándose sin provisiones. Bueno, al menos ahora sí tenía algo que hacer: comprar comida y demás cosas. Tomó sus llaves y su billetera, las metió a su pantalón caqui y salió de la casa, pensando una vez más en la última discusión que había tenido con su padre.

…

_-Es que no entiendo Kurt ¿Por qué tienes que irte hasta California, solo, para poder sanarte?_

_-¡Es que ni yo lo entiendo!-el menor dejó salir un grito de desesperación y comenzó a jalar su cabello. -¡Solo sé que es lo que necesito! Necesito alejarme de este lugar, de Dalton, de todo… Todo me recuerda a Jeffrey… ¡Y no puedo soportar el dolor! ¡Necesito salir de este lugar si quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad!_

…

Kurt caminaba por las pequeñas calles. El ambiente de Sausalito era justo lo que necesitaba. Un lugar de 7,000 habitantes lleno de galerías de arte, casas flotantes, un ambiente bohemio. El lugar perfecto para desaparecer. El lugar perfecto para olvidarse de todo lo que tenía en Ohio, específicamente, en Dalton.

El lugar perfecto para olvidarse de Jeff.

Kurt se golpeó mentalmente, había prometido que ya no pensaría en el rubio. No podía seguir pensando en el rubio. No debía seguir pensando en el rubio.

Pero es que era tan difícil. Kurt luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, llenaba su mente de libros y de agua de mar y de cualquier cosa que no le recordara al chico de los ojos café y el pelo rubio. Pero el que luchara no significaba que triunfara, al menos no constantemente. Había momentos en el amanecer que los rayos del sol le recordaban al cabello despeinado de Jeff al despertar, y la paz del mar a veces le recordaba el sonido pacífico de la voz de Sterling.

Demonios, tuvo que tirar su teléfono celular al mar para evitar ver una y otra y otra vez las fotos que tenía con el rubio.

Y es que, tal y como lo supo en el momento en el que lo vio, Jeffrey Anthony Sterling se volvió su perdición.

¿Y es que cómo no lo sería? Su sonrisa perfecta y cálida, su entusiasmo contagiable, su alegría permanente, su eterno optimismo y positividad, su incapacidad de ser remotamente sarcástico o intencionalmente ofensivo, su tener siempre la palabra precisa que necesitas oír, su imposibilidad de enfado, su facilidad de bromear y la sencillez con que resolvía cualquier problema, su amor por la música y los minions…

Jeffrey era todo lo que Kurt sabía que nunca sería, y de alguna manera eso tenía una enorme influencia en el por qué de la obsesión de Kurt se había transformado en amor, un amor no correspondido…

Un amor no correspondido que el castaño se había empeñado en mantener por más de año y medio. Kurt ya era Sophomore y no podía dejar ir al rubio.

Y en realidad no entendía el por qué. ¿Qué tenía el chico Sterling que lo hacía tan… imposible de olvidar? ¿O que tenían los chicos de Dalton que, a pesar de ser tan guapos e inteligentes, no lograban llamar la atención de Kurt?

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando un olor llamó su atención. Salsa de tomate, queso mozzarella y albahaca. Kurt entró a una pequeña pizzería que se cruzó en su camino y se olvidó de los ojos marrones que habían estado en su mente desde que había salido de su casa. Aún le quedaba una semana en ese lugar antes de que tuviera que regresar a Ohio y enfrentar su realidad, pero por ahora, su mayor preocupación era poder saborear la deliciosa pizza al horno que lo había conducido a ese lugar.

…

_-¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?_

_-Kurt.-respondió tímidamente el castaño con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_-Un placer Kurt.-Respondió el chico frente a él mientras tomaba su mano derecha entre las suyas y depositaba un suave beso en ella.-Mi nombre es Adam._

_Kurt rio suavemente ante la caballerosidad del chico. Kurt aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero desde que Blaine, Jeff y Sebastian eran los encargados de los Warblers, se habían encargado de acercar a Kurt más a su grupo. Y, básicamente, esa era la explicación de porqué estaba en la junta del comité organizador de las locales de ese año, y conociendo a Adam Crawford, el líder de "Adam's Apples", su competencia de este año, y el chico con el acento británico más lindo de la historia._

_-Entonces Kurt… ¿Cuándo dices que quieres tener nuestra primer cita?_

…

Adam probablemente fue la única persona que logró sacar a Jeff de la mente de Kurt, al menos por un tiempo. Y por supuesto, eso se fue al carajo tres semanas después de la primer cita de los chicos, más específicamente el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thad, pues Kurt y Sebastian se habían besado por culpa de un juego de botella. Y bueno, los miembros de los coros nunca se han caracterizado por ser personas discretas, por lo que la historia de amor entre Kurt y Adam tuvo su punto final a las pocas líneas de haber comenzado.

…

_-Y entonces Kurtie bebé… ¿Cómo será nuestra boda?_

_-Como tú quieras Jeffie bebé. La única petición que tengo es que sea fuera de este patético estado._

_El rubio rio, a lo que el castaño respondió de la misma manera. Si tres días antes le hubieran preguntado que estaría haciendo el domingo en la tarde, jamás habría dicho que estaría recostado en la hierba con Jeffrey Sterling rodeando su cintura, y susurrando en su oído la planeación de su boda._

_Y curiosamente, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque nada de eso era real._

_Todo había comenzado unos días antes, cuando, en medio de un ensayo para las locales, Jeff había evitado una (habitual) pelea entre Kurt y Sebastian. Y dado que Blaine, Jeff y Kurt compartían el número principal, solo el rubio escucho cuando el castaño le dijo que "lo amaba" por evitar que perdiera su tiempo con una de las estupideces de Sebastian. Una cosa llevó a otra y Jeff y Kurt se declararon amor eterno, aunque por supuesto, eso era solo una broma._

_Una broma que estaba apretando la cintura del chico de los ojos azules._

_-Ahora todo será amor y felicidad ¿Verdad Kurtie bebé?_

_Oh, puedes apostar eso…_

…

Las olas golpearon sus pies, pero las ignoro. En realidad, no estaba de humor para pensar en nada… Y las olas ocupaban uno de los peldaños inferiores en el impacto que tenían en su vida.

Y no tenía humor para nada porque había encontrado algo que creía que había lanzado al mar hacía unos días.

Y de alguna manera, en ese momento no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Para arrugarlo y lanzarlo al mar, hacer como que no existía, que nunca existió. Que lo que tenía en su mano no era un mal recuerdo de lo que había sucedido, de lo que prefería ignorar, del comienzo del fin.

…

_-¿Estas nervioso?-Preguntó Sterling al acercarse a Hummel. La presentación de los Warblers en las locales estaba a punto de comenzar y los dos chicos estaban en el lugar en el que comenzarían a cantar. _

_Siguiendo las recomendaciones de Ms. Rachel Berry, Kurt había convencido a los Warblers de que el número que compartía con Jeff y Blaine comenzará con uno de los chicos en el escenario y los otros dos en las puertas del auditorio. _

_Y esa era la explicación de por qué estaba solo con Jeffrey Sterling atrás de unas puertas que esperaban a que los Warblers fueran anunciados y los chicos comenzaran con su presentación de "The man who can't be moved"._

_-Supongo que estaría loco si no estuviera nervioso.- El castaño sopló entre sus manos mientras trataba de conseguir el tranquilizarse. El rubio tomo su mano y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos._

_-No estés nervioso. Eres bueno en esto, te has preparado para este momento y este número no funcionaría sin ti. Harás un gran trabajo.-El castaño respondió con una sonrisa ligera a la efusiva que le dirigía el rubio. Hablando de sonrisas perfectas…_

_A lo lejos se escuchó como presentaban a los Warblers y ambos chicos saltaron, sabiendo que la hora había llegado. Antes de que Kurt pudiera apresurarse a posicionarse, Jeff tomó su mano y colocó un pedazo de papel en la mano de Hummel._

_-Rómpete una pierna…Dijo antes de caminar a su respectivo lugar y guiñar un ojo al castaño. Kurt se puso en su lugar y abrió lentamente el papel, a sabiendas que tenía escasos tres segundos para leerlo antes de que comenzará el número._

"_Yo te amo Kurtie"_

…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Kurt. En realidad, tardo varios segundos en inmutarse de ello. Los atardeceres lo hipnotizaban de sobremanera, y el que hoy tenía frente a sus ojos era definitivamente uno de los más bellos que había tenido desde que había llegado a Sausalito. Y amaba a la pequeña ciudad por poder regalarle vistas tan hermosas como esa.

Pero una vez que el encanto había pasado, era momento de atender a la causa de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Y, desafortunadamente, el chico no sabía cómo combatirlo a pesar de saber la causa.

Y es que a Kurt aún le dolía recordar todo. Le dolía que después de las semanas que compartieron, de los abrazos, los susurros, los planes, y todo lo que había pasado con el rubio hasta el día de las locales, simplemente se esfumaron en el momento en que terminó su presentación.

Y no esperaba que al terminar su presentación el rubio saltara a sus brazos y declarara su amor por Hummel (A pesar de que, en el fondo, eso era lo que deseaba), pero tampoco esperaba que el rubio comenzara a ignorarlo, a evitarlo, a ni siquiera saludarlo cuando pasaba a su lado, a ignorar sus llamadas, sus mensajes y comenzar a coquetear con Nick descaradamente.

Y en realidad eso era lo que le dolía a Kurt. Que se sentía utilizado. Que sentía que sus palabras bonitas, su buena actitud, e incluso el estúpido trozo de papel que era incapaz de arrojar al mar habían sido solo para asegurarse de que pasaran a las regionales, y una vez que obtuvieron eso ¿Qué importaba lo demás? De todas formas, esos eran los últimos semestres de Jeffrey en los Warblers antes de que tomará su estúpido intercambio de último año a Noruega y no volviera a ver a Kurt nunca más.

¿Por qué se habría interesado en Kurt?

Y, de alguna manera, no era eso lo que le dolía tanto como el hecho de que, poco antes de que comenzará el periodo vacacional, Sebastian, Blaine y Jeff habían convocado a Hunter, Kurt y Nick para hacerse cargo de los Warblers el siguiente año escolar. Y Jeff hizo uso de sus eternas palabras bonitas para convencer a los tres de que aceptaran, porque ¿Quién se resistiría a un cumplido de Sterling, cuando su boca solo emitía arcoíris y pastelillos?

Y por supuesto, Kurt se negó, porque ya sabía cómo funcionaban los discursos del rubio, ya era inmune a su sarta de palabras bonitas y cumplidos vacíos y sin sentido.

Aunque eso no significaba que fuera inmune a Jeffrey. No aún.

Y esa era la razón por la que ese mismo día, el día que se negó a tomar la batuta de su familia, el chico castaño tuvo una crisis nerviosa que terminó con él en el hospital y una enorme lista de antidepresivos que le enviaron a Hummel.

Y sí todo lo anterior no había demostrado ya que Kurt estaba mal, todos sus antidepresivos le dijeron a gritos que tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Por eso huyó, por eso estaba refugiado en un pequeño pueblo de California que no le recordaba al rubio, pero que no era capaz de evitar que sus pensamientos se desviaran a lugares poco agradables de su mente, los cuales lo atormentaban con el recuerdo de Jeffrey Sterling, de lo que fue y de lo que nunca fue.

Y Kurt lo sabía, Kurt estaba consciente de que dedicar tantas horas de su tiempo a un recuerdo que no pasaría de eso estaba mal. Y sabía que Jeffrey Anthony Sterling no era correcto para él.

Pero aún tenía un par de días para poder exorcizarse del rubio, de su esencia, de su sonrisa y de todo aquello a lo que aún se aferraba.

Y, a pesar de que parecía imposible, Kurt sabía que podía hacerlo… Porque de lo contrario, nunca podría regresar a Ohio.

Y aunque lo odiaba, sabía que tenía que regresar a Ohio y finalmente cerrar un ciclo…

Pero mientras eso pasaba, sus antidepresivos se encargaban de recordárselo una y otra vez:

_It's not right for you…_

* * *

><p>El mundo me dijo que debía continuar <em>Soul Sucker<em>. Al menos lo intenté...

Dejen sus comentarios. Se los agradeceré infinitamente.


End file.
